


Metropolis

by Karenkk



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: 真是奇怪，这样的事情应该已经很习惯了吧，hyde想着。却不知道为什么，前倾的腰身和支撑着身体大半的重量的膝盖都僵硬的惊人，身体每个肌肉都如同绷紧的琴弦，死死抗拒着。





	Metropolis

真是奇怪，这样的事情应该已经很习惯了吧，hyde想着。却不知道为什么，前倾的腰身和支撑着身体大半的重量的膝盖都僵硬的惊人，身体每个肌肉都如同绷紧的琴弦，死死抗拒着。

“如果不愿意的话…不需要勉强…”断续的音节，粗乱的喘息在他耳边回荡着，他知道他身后的男人究竟用了多少自制力勉强吐出这些字句。他笑了，笑得很大声，因为他觉得这真是无敌可笑。都走到这一步了，他不会让即将到手的东西就这么飞了。所以他逼着让自己放松。

分开的双膝是最直接的答案。于是带着润滑剂的手指再度尝试进入。这次比较顺利。长期弹奏bass的指尖，就算这几年疏于练习厚厚的茧仍然没有完全退去。它们深入着，摩擦着肉壁，hyde不由自主地弓起了身体，潜意识的妄图逃脱。像是所有的绅士精神都在早先的那一刻彻底摩光，他身后的男人显然没了放过他的慈善。原本扶着他腰身的左手下滑，一下握住他的性器，合着潜入身体的手指的节拍套弄了起来。

粗糙的掌心，本该带着安抚的意味，却让hyde莫名的烦躁了起来。他一点都不明白身后这个男人。这个时候不都该是直接进入正题的吗？他想不出来这些没完没了的前戏究竟有什么乐趣。

毕竟这种利益交换的性交对于他早就不是什么新鲜事。凭借这一副好皮相，出道前就让他占尽了便宜。什么没有钱租录音室，找录音师，混音师，愿意帮他们出indie专辑的公司，没有什么是解决不了的。只要张开双腿，十几分钟就好。没有什么更简单的了。对他们来说他大概和他们家里的充气娃娃没有什么两样吧。长长的棕色卷发，大大的眼睛，要真说有什么不同的大概就是被玩得太过分的时候会哭会叫，还有作为男性的身体更加让人有征服欲。

可笑的是他一直以为自己是有才能的，可关键的时候他唯一的价值只不过是这具身体吧。可就算是这样，也只不过短短四年时间Sakura就厌腻了，唯一能获取他的注意力的也只剩下那些白色的药片了。

他撑起了他的身体，扭转过身。泛着病态绯红的双颊，低垂的眼帘，勾着放荡弧度的唇角。他一个字也都不用说，对方立刻明白，终于抽离了他的双手。

粘腻的润滑剂隔着安全套的胶质感，被撑开的身体说不上有多舒服。炙热的呼吸就在他的耳边，带起了更强烈的焦躁感。他近乎带着恶意的，夸张的低吟着，身体随着侵入的频率一下一下的摇摆着，迎合着。本能的动作，这不就是他唯一擅长的吗？

身后的男人显然是满意的，完事了以后把一叠厚厚的合约留在了他的床上。他就那样躺在那里，听着浴室里传来的水声，接着大门的关门声，之后他才慢慢的站起来。拉开了更衣间的门，不出意外的那个人跪坐在一角，清瘦的躯体蜷缩着。他蹲了下来，把合约递到他的眼前。

“队长大人，这下你满意了吗？”hyde笑着说，完全不在乎自己不着一缕。毕竟彼此最丑陋的一面都已暴露在对方面前，再也没有什么是需要掩饰的。

颤抖的手接过了文件，他却避开了hyde的视线。不用打开，他们都心知肚明其中的内容。未来五年的发展计划，比以前更丰厚的报酬，高的吓死人的预算。只要签了字就可以保证乐队不会被雪藏。

打开的吊顶灯让一切都无所遁形。hyde看着tetsuya泛光的眼角，手指带着并不轻柔的力道抚过，感受着指尖的湿润，“还不够吗？告诉我还要和谁上床。我会做到你满意为止。”

他的手被猛力的拍开，hyde却反手将对方的扣住，固定在他的头部上方。tetsuya吃痛的低呼只是让他的心中的恶意更加泛滥。他们贴的那么近，肌肤上都能感受到彼此的呼吸。除了在舞台上，他们从来没有那么贴近过。tetsuya的视线终于对上他的，黑色的眼瞳如同琉璃，其中的厌恶是那么的明显。果然呢，看透他本质的所有的人都一样的。很恶心吧，身体上粘腻的体液，别人留下的青痕，还有浑身让人作呕的性爱味道。于是他吻上对方的唇，冰冷的带着湿意。就算是那个人，泪水也是苦涩的。

End

想挑战个暗黑的，既M又S的女王豆结果成这样。话说一边打字一边能感受到身后老头慈爱的目光...汗...


End file.
